


Careful Touches

by Angel_Bee_blue



Series: Wattpad reuploads [2]
Category: Ghost Eyes (Webcomic)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anxiety, Boundaries, Healthy Relationships, Light Petting, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Praise, Reading, Scars, Tv Dinners, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Bee_blue/pseuds/Angel_Bee_blue
Summary: Just some semi suggestive soft interactions between a medicated Emilio and an exorcised Tobias living together and working through their issues together and with therapy away from their shit dads!
Relationships: Emilio Murkmere/Tobias Schneien
Series: Wattpad reuploads [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198736





	Careful Touches

Emilio ran his hands through Tobias' hair idly as they read. Tobias frowned at his book and flipped a page of the fantasy novel. Emilio wasn't even paying attention to his book, rather watching the perfect being before him. Emilio messed with his boyfriend's bangs, much to Tobi's swatting hand that fought to keep his hair pristine. Emilio chuckled and pushed his own bangs back slightly and he leaned down to kiss Tobi's forehead. Tobi flicked his eyes up at Emilio when lips pressed to his skin, but soon returned to his book.  
Emilio put in his bookmark and turned his full attention to Tobias.  
"Hmm, you look impeccable today."  
"You say that everyday."  
Tobias mumbled as he turned another page.  
"Yeah, and it's true."  
Emilio said with a grin, running a hand gently along along Tobi's back, which made the blue eyed boy shiver.  
"Are the scars healing up good?"  
Tobi nodded simply, cheeks slightly pink at the care he wasn't used to, yet was showered with by Emilio.  
Since the two had moved in together things had gotten better. Sure parting from toxic family was hard, but they were better like this. Emilio still visited his mother and sister often, but hated seeing his father. Emilio smiled and kissed Tobi's cheek.  
"How about I make dinner?"  
"Sounds good."  
Tobi didn't move from his spot on top of Emilio,  
"Uhh, babe, you gonna move?"  
"Huh?"  
"Or should I just carry you!"  
Emilio scooped up the shorter boy making him giggle and drop his book,  
"Emilio! I dropped my book! Good thing I remember the page number, its uhhhh..."  
"167?"  
Emilio said as he marked the page with a smile.  
"Yeah."  
Tobias smiled slightly as he hung over Emilio's shoulder. Emilio smirked and squeezed Tobi's rear. Tobi turned to glare at Emilio.  
"What? Can I not squeeze my boyfriend's perfect ass?"  
"No you can not. I'm not ready for that."  
Tobi said back, crossing his arms. Emilio sighed and set Tobi down on the table.  
"Okay, don't worry about it."  
He rubbed Tobi's cheek and pecked his lips.   
As Emilio started to cook, Tobi thought about the squeeze, it was completely out of their boundaries he had set up when they started dating a few months back, which had started with only hand holding. Little by little he got comfortable with hugs, and small kisses, cuddling and spooning in bed. Now they could share a bed without uncomfort on Tobi's part.   
Tobi just wasn't ready for touches lower than his waist, Emilio said it didn't bother him, but Tobi knew it did deep down. A voice whispered in his ear and Tobi looked to Emilio quickly.  
"It's back again!"  
Emilio perked up at that and turned over to soothe him.  
"Tobi, breathe with me, okay, in and out, slow."  
Tobi followed the breathing pattern and squeezed Emilio's hand to ground himself.  
"Focus on me, okay? You're doing so good."  
The whisper became less audible as he hugged Emilio tighter.  
"Thanks."  
"Hey, it's no problem."  
Emilio stroked his hair gently and kissed Tobi's forehead.  
"Why don't you lie down on the couch, watch some tv to clear your mind while I cook, we can do a TV dinner tonight."  
Tobi nodded and got off the counter, Emilio holding arms out to support him if need be. The short boy got to the couch and turned on some food network, settling back and calming his breathing.

Soon the two were on the couch eating pasta with chicken. Emilio held a Tobias close with one arm and Toby merely nuzzled into his chest.   
"Hey babe?"  
Emilio asked, Tobias hummed in response.  
"Could we take a step further tonight? I'll stop if you're not fond of it, but I would like to try."  
Tobias looked at him in surprise,  
"How far?"  
"Just some sensual touches, nothing too much."  
Tobi gave a suspicious look.  
"We'll see."  
"That's all I need Tobs."  
Emilio pulled him close and hugged the boy carefully.

Tobi was lying in bed in his pajamas, deep in his thoughts as Emilio brushed his teeth in their bathroom.  
He entered the bedroom in a tank top and his boxers.   
"Alright I'm done."  
Emilio got into bed and turned on his side to look at his boyfriend   
"Mhm."  
Emilio smiled and brushed Tobi's hair back from his face.  
"May I hold you?"  
Tobias looked at his boyfriend and nodded.   
Emilio's movements were also assured, calculated, and precise, the way he held Tobias was no exception. Tobias rested his head on Emilio's chest, a calm even heartbeat beat steadily.  
Tobi adored the stability of it, amidst a life of abuse and possession, anything non changing was a blessing to Tobias.  
Hands pet around his sides, carefully avoiding his back, Emilio rarely touched his back.   
Slow strokes to his thighs made Tobias shudder,  
"That okay?"  
"Yeah, you're fine."  
Tobi mumbled as he held onto Emilio's shoulders firmly.  
"Good, tell me if anything is too much."  
A soft kiss to his cheek had Tobias smiling.  
"You're so perfect."  
Emilio cooed as he pet Tobi's hair with his free hand.  
"So handsome."  
Tobi hummed and felt calm,  
Hands transitioned slowly to his bottom,   
"It's okay."  
Tobi stated before Emilias could ask, a gentle squeeze followed it and Emilio smiled.  
"That's enough for tonight, you did so good Tobias."  
Tobi smiled at the praise and snuggled closer to Emilio to head to bed


End file.
